Fear Garden 恐怖ガーデン
by Lonergoddess
Summary: Rin Kagamine will do anything to get her Master's attention. Anything.


* `•.¸¸.•´´•:*´¨`*:•.••.¸¸. ´´¯`• * `•.¸¸.•´´•:*´¨`*:•.••.¸¸. ´´¯`•

Lonergoddess: Heyy! Sorry for not making more stories. TT^TT I'm just losing inspiration! Well... Please enjoy! And I don't own Fear Garden or Vocaloid/Utauloid/whatever loid :D

* `•.¸¸.•´´•:*´¨`*:•.••.¸¸. ´´¯`• * `•.¸¸.•´´•:*´¨`*:•.••.¸¸. ´´¯`•

Rin's Pov

It's another typical day for me. I stare at Master as he flowers his garden. I remember that day when he created me. It was love at first sight. He taught me how to sing. How to dance. But with so many new vocaloids coming, he hardly spends time with me. Master always makes time to flower his garden. It bloomed with many different flowers. The smell was so sweet it sickened me to the stomach. Suddenly, an idea crept up in my head. "I'll make sure you have time for me now." I murmured and an insane smile appeared on my face.

I got a patch of nice soil ready.

"Hello Rin! What are you doing?" Len asked, biting his banana.

"I'm just getting ready to grow some flowers. Would you like to help?" I asked, smiling sweetly. Len eagerly nodded.

"Let's go inside and get the flower seeds then!" I gestured. I swiftly sprinted into our home and got my favorite knife ready. "Where are the seeds?" Len asked. I turned around revealing the knife I was holding on to. Immediately, Len's eyes flew wide open in shock.

"Ya'know Len? It's awfully nice of you to help me!" I replied and quickly pinned Len down. Despite his struggling, he was no match for me. For Master, I am willing to kill my own brother. My other half. "Please! Don't do this!" Len cried. Those were his last words. I got rid of everything except his beautiful hands. Walking back to the patch of soil, I planted them. "What a beautiful shade of yellow… They even smell like bananas!" I commented, sniffing the "flowers". Perhaps now Master will notice me!

**~Next Day~**

How mean… I wanted so badly, to show Master the flowers Len kindly gave me. But he's too busy teaching Miku sing another new song. I can see why. She has such beautiful long hair, always smiling, and such lovely hands. "Perhaps I shall make another addition to my garden!" I thought. Excitedly, I ran to get my knife. Once Miku was done practicing I ran up to her. "Hey Miku!" I greeted, giving her a warm smile. "Oh hey Rin! What's up?" Miku replied, returning her disgusting smile. "I was wondering if you'd like to check out my new garden!" I said. "Wow! I'd love to see. I love flowers!" Miku exclaimed and followed me. When we got to my house, I closed the door. "Uhmm… Rin? Where is the garden?" Miku asked nervously. "Oh! How silly of me! I was gonna ask if you wanted to be another new addition to my garden!" I giggled, laughing at my own silly mistake. Just like Len, Miku's eyes flew wide open. "Now you can join Len! How wonderful. He must miss you right now, but not for long!" I thought. Blood spattered everywhere, turning my favorite yellow rug, red. But no worries! I don't care as long as Master will finally notice me. I daintily held onto the two teal "teal" flowers and planted them. "Gosh Miku! These are so lovely. They even smell like leeks." I whispered.

Days past by as I slowly began adding more new flowers to my garden. I especially loved Luka's pink flowers. It was quite hard to get Gakupo's though. He cut me on my wrist with his samurai sword! Don't worry though. For Master, such a little cut is nothing. Finally, Master came to me. His face was so full of concern. "Where's everyone?" he asked worriedly. I smiled sweetly. Finally you noticed! "Oh they're at my garden! Would you like to see? I worked quite hard on it." I replied. "Oh! How wonderful of you to grow a garden, Rin! Yes, I'd love to see your garden." Master replied, his face looked much more relieved. I giggled and showed him my beautiful garden. Unlike his, my garden smelled much lovelier. The scent was like metal and was somewhat salty. Oh such a shame how some of the "flowers" are beginning to "wilt". Suddenly Master puked!

"Master! What's wrong? Do you not like it?" I asked in concern. Once Master was done puking, he stood up and looked at me. His eyes were like Len's and Miku's. Like all the other vocaloid's right before they "helped" me.

"Hmm… Perhaps you'd like my garden better when you're part of it!" I exclaimed. I should've done that a long time ago. How idiotic of me to have not realized. Well, it's never too late. Luckily I had my knife with me. I've grown rather attached to it. Now what's left is Masters "flowers". What a beautiful addition to my garden. "Now what shall I call me garden?" I wondered aloud. Suddenly an idea crept up in my head. I thought of all their eyes. All of them were so full of… Fear. "Fear Garden…" I murmured, and an insane smile appeared on my face.


End file.
